


Kismet

by SamoShampioni



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bulgaria - Freeform, ESC, Eurovision, Eurovision Song Contest 2013, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/SamoShampioni
Summary: It all started when the two Bulgarian entrants noticed a mysterious shop during their travels through Malmo.





	Kismet

It all started when the two Bulgarian entrants noticed a mysterious shop during their travels through Malmo. Stoyan was looking in the window at the drums. His drum had been mysteriously broken in between rehearsals and so he had been looking for a new one before the big semi-final performance.  
"That shop has just what we need," Stoyan said.  
"I don't know... I didn't see that shop when we were here before, Stoyan," Elitsa said, "In fact, I'm sure that wasn't here before."  
"Don't be silly Elitsa," Stoyan smiled, "Shops don't just suddenly appear out of nowhere. Besides, you do want us to be able to perform in the semi final, don't you?"  
"Of course I do," Elitsa said, "It's just, you know, a little weird. And look in the shop window, it looks totally creepy, they have all these weird dolls."  
"Well, we're not going there for the weird dolls, look in the window," Stoyan pointed to a small shiny blue drum, "That one's perfect!"  
"I don't know..." Elitsa said,  
"Oh come on, it's just a shop," Stoyan said, "Let's go in."  
The shopkeeper loomed over them, but Stoyan wasn't intimidated by that.  
"I'll take this nice blue drum here, thanks," Stoyan said.  
"Excellent," the shopkeeper grinned as Stoyan handed over the money.  
"Thank you," Stoyan said as he took the drum, imagining how cool he would look playing it.  
"Oh, and this is a special shop," the shopkeeper said, "With every purchase you get one free wish."  
"A wish?" Elitsa said, "Eh, I don't believe in wishes, Stoyan, you take this one. It's your drum, anyway."  
"Well, I don't really either," Stoyan said, "But how about something nice for all the 2013 Eurovision entrants? No, how about something nice for all Eurovision entrants? I've got it, I wish for all the entrants of the Eurovision Song Contest to have true and lasting happiness, forever."  
"A perfect wish sir," the shopkeeper said, "All right, your wish is granted. Thank you."  
"Thank you too!" Stoyan said as he and Elitsa both left the shop.  
\---  
"You don't really believe in all that wish stuff, do you?" Elitsa said, as she and Stoyan walked through the town square.  
"I'm not sure," Stoyan said, "It would be nice. I would like to go back to that shop anyway though. See if they have any more nice drums like that blue one."  
"Alright then," Elitsa said, "Let's go and see."  
But when they went to the street where the shop was, the shop had vanished. There was no shop there anymore.  
"What the?" Elitsa said, "The shop has gone?"  
"Wow," Stoyan said, "Maybe there is something to all that magic stuff after all."  
\---  
The two Bulgarian Eurovision entrants sat on the steps in front of a cafe in Malmo. The Eurovision experience had been a good one for them, but their song 'Samo Shampioni' hadn't qualified from the Eurovision semi-final.  
"It's just not fair," Elitsa said, "We did all that for everyone, and we still don't qualify?!"  
"I guess... everyone is happy though, aren't they?" Stoyan said, "After all, I didn't wish to win Eurovision, I wished for everyone to be happy. And they are. And even then, not everyone can qualify from the semi-finals. We were just unlucky, that's all."  
"Yeah," Elitsa said, "We got a good score on the televotes though."  
"See, that's something nice at least," Stoyan smiled.  
Elitsa and Stoyan looked out across the square. Some of the other Eurovision entrants from 2013 were there, and they looked happy. In fact, they themselves felt happier too. Maybe there was something to that wish after all.  
Fin.


End file.
